


Follia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zelante poliziotto [2]
Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Benson e Stabler hanno una relazione 'insolita'.Coppia:Benson/StablerPrompt: sei un folle, ma sei l'unico folle con cui voglio andare in pensione. E forse a letto, ma questo è un altro discorso.Lanciata da La Morte fidanzata





	Follia

Follia

  
“Non ho dormito tutta la notte. Pensavo ai miei figli e a quello stupro” si lamentò Elliot. Si massaggiò le tempie, chiuse gli occhi arrossati e sbadigliò.  
“Potevi chiamarmi” rispose Olivia. Chiuse la carpetta e la appoggiò sulla scrivania accanto a tre bicchierini di caffe e alla tastiera del computer. Si sporse, urtò con il gomito il telefono fisso spostandolo di due dita più lontano dal bordo e accarezzò la spalla del collega. Stabler la guardò e sorrise.  
“Avresti potuto pensare fossi un maniaco” sussurrò, appoggiandole la mano sulla sua e la strinse. Benson sentì dei passi avvicinarsi e ritirò la mano. Si sporse e afferrò una matita dal portapenne sulla scrivania del collega. Un altro poliziotto gli passò accanto.  
“No, maniaco no. Sei un folle, ma sei l'unico folle con cui voglio andare in pensione. E forse a letto, ma questo è un altro discorso” sussurrò Stabler, rizzandosi.


End file.
